battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh No
"Oh No" is a Season 5 thread written on May 5, 2015. Summary Full Text Akkey Black: 'The guard just stood there, gawking. He made a huge mistake. He gave the Chief the wrong glass. Said Chief was now giggling, red faced and woozy. She got onto her feet, stumbling a little. She hiccuped and giggled again, “Oops.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg giggled and wrapped his arm around Akkey trying to keep her upright, though he too was now feeling the affects of the alcohol. “Easy their Chief.” He giggled as he stumbled a bit. “The Commander of Awesome’s gotchu. Hic” '''Akkey Black: '“Mmkay,” The mead had gotten to her. Akkey didn’t even bat an eyelash when Greg touched her. She’s completely forgotten about Fenrir. In a way, it was good. Perhaps… “Mmkay, Commander,” she repeated, still giggling. She swayed, “Nice to meet'cha, Commander. M'the goddess… of flowers. The Flower Goddess.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg laughed. “Oh excuse me. I didn’t realize I was talking to one of a divine persuasion. Please accept my humblest apologies, your highness.” He bowed with flourish. On his way up he noticed the rest of the crowd was still rather sober. “I don’t think everyone’s enjoying themselves as much as we are, Goddess. Shall we change that?” he asked as he held up a bottled of alcohol and nodded towards the punch bowl. '''Akkey Black: '''She giggled and nodded, letting him pour the contents in. A flick of a finger and a few drops went into a number of cups. Suddenly, Akkey gasped. She had an idea. She tugged at his sleeve, pulling him down to whisper in his ear, “I have an idea. It’ll be super fun.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg gasped and looked around, making sure no one was listening, which of course, no one was. “What is it?” He whispered, far too loud to be an actual whisper. '''Akkey Black: '''She motioned for him to follow her out to the empty hallway, tripping over their own feet. She turned to him, her face completely serious, “We need pillows. And flowers. Lots of ‘em.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded, “Yes, my Goddess.” He replied. With that he stumbled down to hall raiding all rooms of their flowers and pillaging their pillows as he went. '''Akkey Black: '''Akkey crossed her arms approvingly before going after him. She hiccupped and giggled as she worked, opening portals and gathering the pillows and the flowers in their designated areas. She needed them in certain spots, it was part of the plan, “This is gonna be great!” she squealed before clamping a hand over her mouth, forgetting to keep quiet. Finally, they came to the most important room of all. “The jackpot, Greg. The royal chambers.“ '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg held a finger up to his lips, "Shhh shh sh” He shushed her. “We don’t want people to hear us, that’ll ruin everything.” They quietly crept in to chambers and began gathering up all the flowers, cushions, pillows and blankets they could find, the whole time giggling wildly. “Imma gonna put the pillows and stuff in a couple piles and the flowers in a couple different piles so you can just port them whever you need ‘em.” Greg said as he did just that. '''Akkey Black: '“Wait, wait! Leave some of the flowers!” she headed for the massive wardrobe and started rummaging around, “Gotta be here somewhere… Aha!” Akkey emerged carrying two pairs of Haddock’s pants and a handful of pins. She nodded towards the pile of extra flowers, “You know what to do.” 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg’s eye lit up seeing Haddock’s clothes. He quickly put two and two together and gathered a bundle of flowers in his arms. “Les doit!” He slurred excitedly. '''Akkey Black: '''They quickly got to work, plopping down on the floor. They giggled and poked each other as they fixed up the pants, a pin here, a tuck there. Soon they were done, “Come on.” Akkey almost fell over as she tugged a pair over her own legs. She pulled the blanket off the bed and tied it around her shoulders like a cape, then jammed a crude flower crown that she haphazardly made onto her head. Her look was complete. She glanced at Greg expectantly. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg tried to put on the pants but tripped and fell. He just laughed it off and put them on while laying down. He got up and pulled the sheets from the pile he made and wrapped it around himself like a cape as well. “ha ha! We look great in fishy suits,” he said as he tied the cape. '''Akkey Black: '“You look absolutely fabulous, Commander,” she drawled in a horrible, fake accent. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg giggled at the compliment as he blushed. “And you look absolutely ''stunning Goddess.” Greg said mimicking the accent. “So what next?” Greg asked. 'Akkey Black: '“The Plan.” she whispered ominously, eyes glinting as she sent the remaining pillows and flowers off, “Come on.” 'Greg Ericson: '''They marched to the main hall once more, confident and extremely sure of themselves. Greg flung open the doors with a flair, held out a hand to Akkey and they stepped into the hall, grinning stupidly and hiccuping every now and then. '''Akkey Black: '“Bow down to the Goddess of Flowers and the Commander of Awesome!” Akkey drawled, unaware of how much of a fool they were making themselves. She held out both her hands, and portals opened from the ceiling. Flower petals, pink, blue, yellow and other colours, floated gently down, and soon there was a shallow layer of flowers on the floor. She opened more portals on the walls, and one by one, pillows shot out and punted several rebels softly on the head. “Pillow fiiiiiight!” 'Grey Bergman: 'As soon as Lady Grey took a sip of her drink, she began to feel…different…almost happier compared to what she had been feeling for the past week. If someone looked at her from afar, they would notice that she was beginning to sway back and forth. She began to giggle as colors swam around her. Within just a couple of sips, Lady Grey Bergman of the United Revolutionaries was drunk. “Shhhhhadowwww,” she said trying to keep control of her syllables. The Night Fury looked at her rider confused. Never had she seen her rider this giggly or happy. “Dooooo yoou hear that…? Pillow fight…Let’s play, girl. Pllleeeeaaasssee….before King Haddock finds out.” 'Akkey Black: '''Rebels answered with battle cries, scooping up pillows and throwing them in a frenzy at each other. Half of them drank the punch… and it was showing. She giggled again, and danced around people, throwing flowers, pillows and water at people’s faces. She spotted the Warden, and she crossed her eyes, smiling. The half breed ran up to the demon, who was standing a little bit away from everyone else, watching them wreak havoc in the hall. Akkey brought up and arm and opened her hand; she revealed a rose, slightly crushed from her clutches. She thrust it towards Nala, “Here you goooooo.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''The Warden blinked and looked down at the flower, not moving to take it. '…Akkey? When I told you to come out and have fun, this…wasn’t what I had in mind. Akkey Black: '''She whined and grabbed her arm, insisting that she take it, “What ‘this’? Like the orange stuff… I feel great. I feel super. Hehe…” she giggled again. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Sighing, she took the flower and held it loosely in her hand. '''I think you would be wise to sit down and wait until this wears off, little one, she said, with a slight amusement in her voice. Akkey Black: '''“Nooo…” she whirled around, squinting at the people dancing and shouting, having a splendid time, “I wanna dance… or sing… or both… I wanna dan-sing…” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Don’t hurt yourself, '''she said dryly, trying to inch away. '''Go join them. 'Akkey Black: 'Akkey looked longingly at the others, distracted, “Nooo but I need a partner… I need a…” She giggled. For some reason, Greg hopping over the back of another rebel was extremely amusing to her. Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:The Warden Category:Akkey Black